


Blind Prompto

by o00whitney00o (XDX3XP)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, Gen, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/o00whitney00o
Summary: Fanart for Prompto_camI drew this on my phone so I'm not sure how it looks on a computer.





	Blind Prompto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prompto_Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_Cam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591455) by [Prompto_Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_Cam/pseuds/Prompto_Cam). 




End file.
